CMV, a β-herpes virus, is a frequent and ubiquitous virus that affects all populations, worldwide, including adults and children with normal or compromised immune systems. The current therapies approved for the treatment of CMV include Valganciclovir, Ganciclovir, Cidofovir and Foscarnet. Each of these therapies inhibit CMV DNA polymerase, a protein encoded by the UL54 gene, which is an enzyme essential for viral replication (PNAS 2003, 100(24), 14223-14228 and WO 2005/012545).